For example, a server, such as a sales site of the contents on a network is accessed from a terminal, contents are specified to be purchased, and electronic banking is performed. After this, the contents data may be downloaded.
In such a system, one or more firewalls are built at server site, and all of the communication between the server and the terminal is performed through a firewall. This is defending the server from the unjust attack from the computer on a network.
However, in the system of prior art, while the server can be defended from the unjust attack from the computer on the network, when just client apparatus downloads contents data etc, from the server, there is a disadvantage that passing firewall causes bad response.
Further, there is a disadvantage that flexibility of the application construction and execution between the client apparatus and the servers is not enough.
This invention is made in view of this situation, and purpose is to provide a computer, a program, and a storage media which have high safety and a high response.